fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Music Box
The is a vital in-game mechanic of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 responsible for keeping The Puppet at bay. It can be found in the Prize Corner on CAM 11. As the night progresses, the Music Box winds down. If the player does not wind it back up in time, The Puppet activates and will proceed to kill the player. The Puppet's attack cannot be stopped, even if the player rewinds the Music Box. Therefore, frequently checking CAM 11 and winding the box is mandatory for surviving the night. The Music Box is wound up by clicking and holding the "Wind Up Music Box" button on CAM 11. As the music box plays normally, it plays the 1876 song "My Grandfather's Clock" by Henry Clay Work. As the timer winds down, a Warning Sign alerts the player when the Music Box's song is starting to come to an end, signaling that a Puppet attack is imminent should they fail to rewind the Music Box in time. The Warning Sign has two colors, orange and red. When flashing orange, the sign is indicating that the song is coming to a close. When flashing red, the sign is indicating that the song has ended. After this, the player only has a very short amount of time to rewind the Music Box as the Puppet emerges. The red Warning Sign flashes more than the orange Warning Sign. If the Warning Sign disappears after turning red, then The Puppet has left the Prize Corner and will attack the player at any moment, preceded by a music box-style "Pop Goes the Weasel" tune. The Warning Sign appears beside the CAM 11 box if the player is using the Monitor, and appears beside the white camera tab if it is not in use. The Music Box will unwind faster as the nights progress, making it harder to manage along with the animatronics' gradually increasing difficulty. The time when The Puppet attacks appears to be random and may or may not be delayed, similar to Freddy Fazbear's attack when the power goes out in the original Five Nights at Freddy's. Audio The wind-up noise for the Music Box. The Music Box's normal melody: "My Grandfather's Clock." The "Pop! Goes the Weasel" Music Box melody. Trivia *The music box winds up much slower on the iOS version on older devices. *The melody of the Music Box was sampled from a Fisher Price Teaching Clock toy (Listen to it by setting the speed to 1.25) from the 60s. The melody comes from a song from the year 1876 called My Grandfather's Clock by Henry Work. *The Music Box management in this game seems in some ways to replace the power management of the first game. Both drain over time, and if either runs out the player is almost guaranteed dead unless the night ends right then and there before any sort of consequence occurs (when the clock hits 6 AM). The difference is that the power has to last the whole night without being able to be replenished, whereas the Music Box can (and must) be rewound. **It can also be considered in some ways a replacement for Pirate Cove in the first game, as it makes checking the Monitor mandatory in order to prevent/anticipate the attack of one of the animatronics. *The chorus of the song, which is played in the melody of the Music Box, seems rather fitting, especially about the part where the Music Box is ticking away to the point where it stops (His life seconds numbering, tick-tock, tick-tock) and what happens if the player fails to keep the box wound. (It stopped, short, never to go again when the old man died.). *As the nights progress, the Music Box winds down more quickly, which makes it increasingly more difficult for the player to manage it. *The Music Box starts winding down at 2 AM on Night 1, shortly after Phone Guy's explanation, in order to prevent a Game Over for beginners. From Night 2 onwards, it will begin winding down immediately at 12 AM. *Golden Freddy will appear more frequently on Night 6 if the player takes too long rewinding the Music Box. *When viewing the Monitor, the music will become more audible the closer the player gets to the Prize Corner, notably in the Show Stage, the Game Area, and Kid's Cove. This doesn't happen in the mobile version, however, as the Music Box audio will only play whenever the player checks the Prize Corner. The song will restart each time the player checks that area. *On the Custom Night, the player may not adjust how long it takes for the Music Box to unwind. *Should the timer run out, the player can wind it up again, but this will not stop The Puppet from attacking. **However, there is a small window of time in which the Music Box can be rewound after running out before The Puppet leaves. This window decreases as the nights progress. *The Music Box is nowhere to be found in the Prize Corner. It can be assumed that it is simply out of the camera's field of view. *The Puppet can be seen gradually peeking out the top of the gift box as the Music Box stays unwound. The farther up The Puppet is from the gift box, the less time the player has to rewind it and not activate The Puppet's attack sequence. *If the player is extremely lucky, when the Music Box is completely unwound and The Puppet leaves the Prize Corner, it can actually take up to two in-game hours for The Puppet to attack the player, meaning they can potentially survive even if The Puppet leaves the Prize Corner as early as 4 AM, as seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yI_fvUyQzBk&t=10m30s. This also gives the player a much higher chance of seeing some Hallucinations, which appears after the Puppet leaves the music box.